


Life, The Universe, And Everything

by quaeamissaest



Series: Power, and Those Who Yield [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Marvel Universe, Oh yes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, there will be angst, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaeamissaest/pseuds/quaeamissaest
Summary: Life is not always kind, and no one knows this better than Tony Stark. He has carefully constructed his world with that in mind, but what happens when something shakes that world to its foundations?





	Life, The Universe, And Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Dual Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824017) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Tony Stark. And where we begin.

Tony Stark was many things. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Iron Man, former merchant of death, alpha. He was all those things and more. But years of betrayal, of misplaced trust, of manipulation and lies, had hardened him to the point of coldness. Particularly when it came to emotional attachments. There had been Pepper, and she was perhaps the only relationship he had ever been in that felt real. But she could not handle Iron Man, avenging, and the danger that went with those 2 things. He understood, and they were still friends. He would always love her, but it had settled into more of a relationship like that of he and Rhodey, ultimate trust and unconditional acceptance. Those two people, and no one else, were allowed access to his heart.

Tony had grown up in a series of boarding schools, no friends, no pack bonds, always light years ahead intellectually, until MIT, and Rhodey. He had been Tony's saving grace. Rhodey was the control to his chaos, the rock around which he could anchor his line. And he had pretty much saved his life when his parents died. Without him, he would have spiraled down into alcohol, drugs, and eventually going too far and killing himself.

His father, cold bastard that he was, had been so proud when he presented as an alpha. However, he had hinted, very strongly, that that was about the only thing he had done right in his life. The pride had come from siring an Alpha, more than any affection for his son. He had loved his mother dearly, but the craving for his father’s approval had always been the driving force when he was young.

He prided himself on his ability to maintain distance, to assess, and to not get emotionally involved. He was a strong Alpha, dominant and commanding. He was egotistical, arrogant bastard when he wanted to be, and he owned it. He could take over a room within minutes, rule a boardroom with the wave of a hand, and get a bed partner with a wink and a smile. He wasn’t foolish, he knew they fucked him just to say they had and get a bit of fame, or they thought they could parlay the encounter into some sort of money grab. He suppressed his rut, not wanting to make himself vulnerable to the baser part of his nature. On the few occasions he had allowed himself to let go of part his tightly reigned impulses, it had been a mindless frenzy of fucking, rope, floggers, crops, and demands of absolute submission. He could be very cruel in his dominance, he demanded a great deal from those who submitted to him. He was a level 98 alpha prime, so he had yet to find a submissive able to keep up,so he couldn’t fully immerse himself in headspace. He didn’t fuck omegas in heat, they tended to get clingy and want to cuddle, he didn’t do cuddling. Aftercare was one thing, coddling was something else.

He had been with omegas, betas and even lower level alphas. He loved sex, he loved being an alpha, he loved his ability to dominate. He had long ago ceased to consider having a relationship. He had allowed himself, on two occasions, to get emotionally involved with someone. One ended in a complete and devastating disaster, and the other was Pepper. At that point he had decided that there would be no more. He had resigned himself to the fact that there would be no bondmate, wife, or husband. If he wanted to touch or be touched, he could get that. Did he occasionally feel the pull of wanting a closer connection with someone, sure. But that urge was outweighed by the knowledge that he would likely never find a submissive whose level matched his own, and the process to ensure that the person was interested in him, and not his impressive bank account was too exhausting. As it was, his conquests were legend, and his lovers many and varied. He rather liked it that way. No entanglements, no worries about forgetting a date or an anniversary. He rarely fucked the same person twice.

It was quite ideal.

Until the Avengers.

Until HE showed up.


End file.
